<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Eyed Nuisance by AnnieRya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965568">Ocean Eyed Nuisance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya'>AnnieRya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damianette, F/M, Flirting, MariBat, Pirate Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Damian Wayne has to deal with his acquaintance being in jail again, too bad she doesn't care about the being professional and did I mention she’s a pirate.<br/>Pirate Au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Eyed Nuisance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first attempt at damianette and I tried writing a bit of a fight scene for practice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a young woman of respectable wealth and status. She was educated, fashionable, beautiful and was chased by many young men who wished to call her their love, so why in gods name was she sitting across from his in a cell for what felt like the hundredth time.</p>
<p>“You Miss Dupain Cheng are a torn in my side.” Damian said, Marinette looked at him innocently with her bluebell orbs, “Whatever do you mean Damian?” She asked, her French accent wasn’t as thick as it was last time, “The fact that you are a pirate Dupain-Cheng.” He deadpanned, Marinette smiled, yes smiled at him, “Please Damian, call me Marinette, we’ve known each other long enough to be impolite from time to time.” She asked, the smile never leaving her face.</p>
<p>“I don’t associate with prisoners as if they were my friends.” He replied, Marinette scoffed “Oh please Damian, you’ve said that to me so many times and where do we always end up?” She questioned, the two were in a game of cat and mouse that put his Dad’s and Step-Mother’s to shame, she always gets away, It was the first time he’s seen her in months, she was getting better and he seemed to be getting worse.</p>
<p>“Young ladies shouldn’t be on pirate ships it’s dangerous, especially for ones like you miss Dupain-Cheng.” He continued ignoring her jab at him, Marinette glared at him “I’m a woman Damian, we’re the ones who make ships dangerous.” She sneered, She wasn’t a weak damsel in distress and he knew that, Damian let out an amused chuckle “If I recall you could barley use a knife last time I saw you.” He teased.</p>
<p>Marinette held up her hands...and the shackles that were on them. “Don’t need a knife to do this Dami.” She teased back, Damian reached for his sword and she flipped out of the chair putting some distance between them, “Marinette I will hurt you, surrender you're unarmed!” He ordered the girl who merely scoffed, “No thanks, Try not to go for the face, It’s your favourite if I remember correctly.” She taunted.</p>
<p>He lunged at her only for Marinette to duck and try and knock him off his feet, He moved back not expecting this attack, “I’ve been practising for our next encounter, Tikki’s been adamant about teaching me.” Marinette said, Damian swung his sword only to be blocked by the be the shackles, “She’s a bad influence on a lady like yourself” He commented, The redhead had a bit of a dislike for him.</p>
<p>Marinette looked offended, “Says the boy who dared me to climb a tree.” She countered, knocking his sword away, She went for a hit in the face but he caught her arm twisted it behind her back, “I was 10 and I don’t think Tikki taught you how to get out of this Marinette.” He said, Marinette laughed “You gotta stop underestimating me Damian.” She muttered. </p>
<p>She twisted out of his hold and tackled him to the ground, Marinette was on top of him, “You need to get out more, desk jobs making you rusty.” She mocked, Damian glared at the pirate “I’ll try and consider it.” He grumbled, Marinette kissed him on lips, “Good, I haven’t had a good chase in months.” She said getting off him, taking his keys with her as she walked out, “Marinette?” He called out.</p>
<p>Marinette poked her head back in "Yes?", Damian gestured to his hand...with she had shackled to bars of the cell without him noticing the cell, She really was getting better, “Can you return my property?” He asked, gesturing for the keys.</p>
<p>The girl smiled, “Keep your promise and you’ll get them next around.” She winked leaving the young man in the cell, Damian shook his head at her antics, he just had to wait till next time.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and leave kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>